Randy Cunningham- The Ninjette?
by Raven Dragomir
Summary: a new girl is in high school and Randy has fallen hard for her. But is she hiding something? And will he be able to trust her? Or even stranger, will she be able to trust him? rated t for language
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day in high school. Randy was talking to his friend Howard about being a ninja.

"Dude, you may think its all punching and kicking, which it is- but its also about learning to balance," said Randy after class. Howard wasn't paying much attention to him.

"I'm just saying that sometimes you tend to take work home with you. I don't need an ancient saying on how to brush my teeth," replied Howard while they were walking out the door.

Then Randy saw her. She was walking down the hallway in sneakers a blue t-shirt and jeans. She had wavy short brown hair and chocolate eyes with a tan skin tone even though it was the middle of winter. He suddenly got really nervous and his heart was pounding like a drumroll. She walked straight up to them.

"Hi, I'm Haley Brends. I'm new here," she said looking at Randy.

"Hi I'm Randle- I mean Randy! Randy Cunningham. Nice to meet you," he said back to Haley and stuck out his hand for a handshake. She shook it and smiled at him.

"I heard your in a band Randy," she said looking interested.

"Uh, yeah Thirty Seconds to Math," he said in a small voice.

"I'd like to hear you play sometime. Maybe after school? Oh theres the bell, see you later…ninja," she said turning around and walking off to class leaving Randy in a daze.

"Do not see her you hear me Cunningham?" said Howard in a stern voice.

"What the juice man? That girl is cool. And if I want to see her I will," replied Randy.

"Dude, she called you ninja. She knows something. Your always going on about knowing your enemy and seeing when others are looking. Trust me- shes bad news," said Howard.

"Well maybe she's just smart. Whatever man I got to get to class bye," said Randy and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Randy was sitting in class being bored and writing a little r + h on his paper. Haley was the only thing he could think about. He liked Haley a lot more then he was letting on. But had she really called him ninja? He decided even if she did know, if she liked him too he would date her. Then the teacher looked at the door that had just opened. Haley was standing just inside the class. The teacher put her palm face up.

"Schedule?" she asked Haley. The most beautiful girl in the world gave it to the teacher. She pointed to the empty seat next to Randy and Haley didn't object.

"Since your new here Ms. Brends, you will be sitting by Randy in all your classes so he can show you around," the teacher said. Haley nodded and sat next Randy and the closeness of her hand next to his made his skin tingle wanting to move over those few inches and touch her hand. She looked over at him and smiled something that could have lit up New York City. Inside he melted and swooned. But he just smiled back. After class was lunch. Randy was walking her to the fountain when McFists robo apes came crashing through the wall.

"Uh, I got to go…somewhere," said Randy. He hated to leave her. He ran into the janitors closet and put on the ninja mask. Randy smokeballed into the next room to find the apes in pieces. And a note attached to an arm.

Courtesy of your new ninja.

Want to know me better? Meet me on the roof tonight at 9.

-Ninjette ;P

he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

When he got to the roof, Randy didn't see anyone. Perfectly stealthy for a supposed female ninja. It was nine just like she had asked.

"Maybe she didn't show," he whispered. He then heard giggling. It was…familiar somehow. He heard it again then a flash of…white and blue. He got out his sword and saw a ninja leaning against a air conditioning system arms crossed and eyes closed, standing only on one foot with the other against the ac. She was wearing a suit like his but instead of a red scarf and outline she had a blue one. More like azule really. Her medium ponytail was only about 4 or five inches long. Adding the fact she was a girl. He couldn't really tell because of the mask but her eyes hinted she was smirking. He pointed his sword at her.

"Who are you, and…stuff," he said a little scared. She _had_ torn apart like, three apes in less than thirty seconds. She laughed again, slowly walked twords him and lowered the blade with the tip of her finger. Wow was that hot.

"Now, now. Lets not be making ememys out of allies," she said. Her voice, he knew he had heard it before but he couldn't place it.

"Allies? I'd first have to know who you were to ally with you. You sound familiar. Do I know you?" Randy asked her.

"What do you think, Randy?" she asked.

"Haley? How, what, huh?" he stuttered and just dropped the sword and arms like they were noodels.

"Get out the nomicon. She'll tell you what ya need to know," Haley said.

Randy nodded, opened the nomicon and it sucked him into it. Along with the doodles were words floating in front of him telling a story. This is how it went.

Whilst there has always been a ninja, he wasn't always alone. There was once a time when there were two ninja. The blue ninjette and the red ninja. They weren't just partners in keeping the balance either. It was tradition for the ninja and ninjette to one day marry. Once they did, they would return the masks but keep the swords as a symbol of their time as ninja. Then a new couple would be chosen and so on and so forth. But one time the ninja fell in love with someone else besides the ninjette, caught between his two great loves he killed himself out of shear guilt. The council of elder warriors made the decision to eliminate the ninjette to prevent this from ever happening again. But one of the members kept the mask of the ninjette instead of destroying it. He secretly passed down the mask to his daughter and told her to become the ninjette. She was also given a time stopping device to make sure if the ninja needed her help that she could assist without anyone knowing. Making the ninja think that he was doing this himself, the secret of the ninjette was safe. The daughter, whos name was Akiko, passed this down to her daughter and it is forever changing hands. Its whereabouts unknown. And its wearer forever in constant hiding. Such is the way of the ninja. It is said that one day a ninjette will break her silence and reveal herself to the ninja. And their love will be the strongest in 10,000 years.

Randy looked at Haley who had taken her mask off while he was in the nomicon and was wearing her normal tee and super baggy jeans. He took off his mask and walked twords her.

"The nomicon was right," he said and without any further words kissed her. Haley was surprised, but she pulled him closer. They stayed like that for a while just enjoying the moonlight and their newfound love.


	4. a REAL traitor upon us

hello my faithful readers. it has come to my attention that the story that you all know and loved "How to train your dragon-the new rider" has been stolen. if "uniquestar12" sees this...i meant what i said on your site. please help me bring attention to this injustice and tell everyone you know. mine is not the only one stolen. there have been littlerally 70 others who have been wronged. i beg of you, stand and fight for me and the others. inform the admins about it. this is the link to the site. i hope you all make the right decision.

u/UniqueStar12#.UaE5gtJ3an8


End file.
